La Raison
by Bloly
Summary: Il eut envie d'y toucher, n'hésita qu'un dixième de seconde : il voulait être un bon ninja et un bon ninja se devait d'enquêter sur quoi que ce soit de suspect. Il toucha l'orbe mystérieuse avec douceur et se senti absorbé. Ce qu'il apprendrait... Allait changer bien plus que son monde.


Bien bien bien… Je suis assez surprise de moi-même. D'abord parce que la première histoire que je termine n'est pas une histoire Harry Potter mais une Naruto. Ensuite parce que j'ai terminé une histoire…

Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai mis plus de six mois à terminer ce One Shot de 18 pages et je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser… J'ai écrit dès que j'avais un moment de libre, sur mon téléphone, laissant les mots me guider. Je perdais une idée, la remplaçais par deux autres, changeait sans cesse les mots… Je ne sais pas trop si les émotions se ressentent. Est-ce que cette histoire est triste ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! =D

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Le bureau se son père était plongé dans le noir et il avait interdiction d'y rentrer mais quelque chose l'appelait à l'intérieur. Avec surprise, il avisa une petite orbe blanche tourner sur elle-même, en suspension. Il eut envie d'y toucher, n'hésita qu'un dixième de seconde : il voulait être un bon ninja et un bon ninja se devait d'enquêter sur quoi que ce soit de suspect.

Il toucha l'orbe mystérieuse avec douceur et se senti absorbé.

.

.

.

Il était dans le composé du clan. Suspicieux, le petit garçon observa les alentours. Il y avait quelques différences et l'atmosphère n'était pas la même. En soi, rien d'inquiétant. Il entendit des petits halètements et décida d'aller enquêter. Sur le terrain d'entraînement de la maison principale un garçon de dix ans ou plus regardait un petit garçon de cinq ans frapper des pantins. À bout de souffle, celui-ci cessa ses coups.

"C'est bien Fugaku. Père sera heureux de voir que tu as fait des progrès.

-Merci Grand-Frère!"

Fugaku? C'était le nom de son papa! Mais, il n'avait pas de frère aîné, puisqu'il était le chef de clan! Avait-il remonté le temps? Une autre dimension? Retenant un gazouillis de plaisir, Sasuke tenta une approche.

"Bonjour?"

Mais il fut ignoré. Il détestait ça. Père et Mère l'ignoraient assez chez lui pour qu'en plus il le soit ici. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il voulait rentrer!

"Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama, il faut rentrer à présent. Uchiha-dono vous attend."

Le grand-frère de son papa avait le même nom que lui?!

Il les suivit sans discrétion, à présent sûr qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas.

À l'intérieur de la maison principale il vit son grand-père au visage neutre et sa grand-mère silencieuse. Il ne les avait jamais vus qu'en photo mais Sasuke se souvenait avoir entendu son père les insulter sous son souffle.

"Père! Je peux enchaîner trois cents cinquante coups sans m'essouffler tout en sautant sur moi-même!

-À ton âge tu ne peux pas accomplir plus que cela? Ton frère était en passe de devenir Genin à ce moment.

-Mais Fugaku n'a pas été entraîné par vous, Père."

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Son père était comme lui, plus jeune? Un cadet pas aussi brillant que son aîné?! Il sentit la joie l'absorber tout entier. Papa ne pouvait pas le critiquer! Itachi était un génie, tout comme l'était Sasuke-sempai, alors bien sûr que Sasuke et Fugaku ne pouvaient pas les rattraper aisément!

Le repas se passa dans un silence glacial auquel Sasuke n'était pas habitué. Maman parlait toujours de sa journée et papa n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre. Itachi s'occupait toujours de Sasuke, une sorte de sourire aux lèvres. Ici, Grand-Mère mangeait, la tête haute et le visage figé. Grand-Père, un froncement de sourcils perpétuel sur le visage avalait ses bouchées mécaniquement. Il fut légèrement rassuré de voir que Sasuke-sempai s'amusait discrètement avec son petit frère.

.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit le décors avait changé. Il était au milieu du chaos. Les gens hurlaient, les Shinobis guidaient les civils vers les montagnes afin qu'ils soient en sécurité. Sasuke avait peur, il voulait partir.

Il avisa son père et hurla pour que celui-ci le prenne dans ses bras, mais le jeune homme lui passa devant. Sasuke le suivit.

Il atterrit dans une caverne où une femme rousse hurlait de douleur. Il y avait Sasuke-sempai, le Sharingan activé, le chakra tourbillonnant autours de lui, dans une manifestation de pouvoir impressionnante.

Fugaku se figea, cacha son chakra et se fondit dans les ombres avec aisance. Sasuke observa la scène avec de grands yeux.

Sasuke-sempai s'approcha de la jeune femme rousse. Les gardes étaient au sol, la gorge tranchée. Le Sasuke plus âgé tendit la main, le Sharigan tourbillonnant. La rousse tenta de reculer mais le mur l'en empêchait. Sasuke-vieux ne cillait pas. Avec douceur, son index toucha le vendre rond de la femme. Respirant profondément il recula son doigt. Une énergie négative rouge vif sortit lentement. Sans perdre son contrôle son homonyme recula. Bientôt, un énorme renard rouge était à sa merci. Il suivait du regard l'index dressé de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci éloigna son regard et posa délicatement la femme sur le lit. D'un bond, il recula et évita la vague de chakra qu'elle lui envoya. Il baissa la tête en signe d'humilité et partit par la fenêtre. Fugaku et jeune Sasuke le suivirent, tout comme le renard. Il était sur une montagne, silencieux et sombre. Le renard, gigantesque, lui arrivait à l'épaule. Sasuke-vieux ferma les yeux et écarta les bras bien large. Beaucoup de chakra sortit de lui, l'entourant comme une couverture furieuse. Bleu ciel, il prit la forme d'un immense dragon, tête dressé, rugissant envers le monde placé en contre-bas.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Un blond venait d'arriver, furieux, la rousse à ses côtés. Fugaku se plaça à côté de l'homme, que Sasuke reconnu comme le Quatrième Hokage de Konoha.

Sasuke-vieux le regarda longuement. Il observait le village à ses pieds, les gens qui hurlaient sans raison, comme en une sorte de prélude. Une ombre apparue à ses côtés et Sasuke-sempai tressaillit légèrement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son petit frère et lui fit un joli sourire.

Sasuke vit Itachi, âgé de cinq ans, arriver sur les lieux. Il tremblait, semblait au bord des larmes.

Avec adresse, Sasuke-vieux sortit un kunai. Sans tremblement, il l'apporta à sa gorge et la trancha.

Sous le hurlement d'Itachi (qui ressemblait fortement à PAPAAAAAAA!) le corps du plus âgé s'écroula sans grâce et la lumière revint dans les yeux du Kyubi, qui rugit avant de s'élancer vers le village en contrebas. Le blond et la rousse disparurent tandis que Fugaku retenait un mini Itachi de se précipiter vers le corps mort. L'ombre qui avait fait tressaillir son homonyme disparu sans rien faire.

Itachi hurlait, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. En quelques secondes, le Sharingan apparu dans ses yeux.

Sasuke pleura. Il voulait partir de cet endroit. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, il avait peur!

"Sasuke."

Le petit garçon sursauta et se tourna vers la droite. Son père, le vrai, était là, main tendue.

"Viens, Sasuke." et ils quittèrent cette horreur.

.

.

.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Un souvenir.

-Tu avais un frère aîné? Pourquoi je m'appelle comme lui? C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas?

-C'est parce que je t'aime comme je l'ai aimé.

-Itachi n'est pas mon Grand-Frère?

-Si. Il agit comme tel, n'est-ce pas? Il est plus que ton cousin.

-Sasuke-san… il n'aimait pas Itachi?

-Oh si. Il s'agissait de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

-Alors pourquoi il s'est… pourquoi il s'est tranché la gorge? Pourquoi il a enlevé le Kyubi de la dame rousse?!

-ça… Nous cherchons encore à le savoir."

Sasuke tendit les bras et son père le prit contre lui avec maladresse, peu habitué.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, Itachi et Mère discutaient de l'entrée prochaine de Sasuke dans l'Académie. Avec agacement, Sasuke entendit son frère aîné donner des arguments afin qu'il n'entre pas dans l'Académie. Mère tentait mollement de donner des arguments en faveur de cette idée. Il gonfla les joues et se reprit, se souvenant qu'il était dans les bras d'un homme qui n'acceptait pas ce genre de comportement enfantin.

"Ah, Fugaku!

-Père.

-Il semblerait que Sasuke soit entré dans ma chambre et ait vu quelques souvenirs."

Son Nii-tama pâlit et lui tourna le dos. Okaa-sama sembla un instant horrifiée puis se reprit et essaya de prendre Sasuke des bras de Otou-sama mais celui-ci résista.

"Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous devons discuter de ce que tu viens de voir. Nous t'expliquerons au fur et à mesure afin que tu comprennes mieux la situation et ne fasses pas trop de cauchemars. Itachi, tu peux partir si tu le souhaite."

Le garçon de dix ans secoua la tête et s'installa sur une chaise. Toujours confortablement installé dans les bras de son père, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Fugaku confirma sa première impression : il était bien le cadet, naissant six années après un génie. Sasuke-sempai avait acquis le sharingan à l'âge de trois ans, alors qu'il était attaqué par un Nuke-Nin. Cela lui avait permis de lui échapper jusqu'à ce que son père, furieux, ne tue l'homme. Avec surprise, Konoha avait constaté que ce ninja déserteur était un Hyuuga de la branche principale, qui avait déserté depuis longtemps. De là, la rivalité entre ces deux familles s'était transformée en dégoût et indifférence, teintée de haine.

Hochant la tête à cela, Sasuke entreprit ensuite de raconter l'extraction du Kyuubi de la femme rousse. Alors qu'il décrivait les émotions de Sasuke-sempai, la famille se montra surprise mais ne dit rien. Tendrement, Mikoto nomma la femme rousse -Kushina Uzumaki- et changea de sujet.

Alors, Sasuke arriva à avant l'attaque du Kyuubi, alors que Père et Nii-tama arrivaient avec le Yondaime et la femme rousse. Lorsqu'il raconta la forme noire et la réaction de son homonyme, Père l'attrapa par les épaules et lui fit répéter. Il dut le faire trois fois. Fatigué et irrité, le petit garçon entreprit de continuer son histoire, décrivant maladroitement le dessin dans le cou du démon renard, qui avait brillé lorsque Sasuke-vieux s'était tranché la gorge. À nouveau, Sasuke dût répéter. Tremblant, Fugaku murmura :

"Je n'ai rien vu de tout cela. Pourquoi?

-Tu dois trop être concentré sur ce que tu as vu en vrai. Tu ne regardes ce souvenir qu'en te concentrant sur ce qui t'a paru important ce jour fatidique. Sasuke n'a pas vécu cette scène, il se concentre sur ce qui attire son attention. Les alentours, le corps de ton frère, plutôt que ses yeux et le Kyuubi. Il est normal que certaines choses t'échappent. Tout comme certaines échappent à Sasuke ou nous échappent. Itachi, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, couche Sasuke, veux-tu?

-Puis-je dormir avec lui?

-Bien sûr."

Itachi prit la main du plus jeune, le mit en pyjama, se brossa les dents avec lui et serra son frère dans ses bras lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent dans le lit.

.

.

.

Sasuke fit la moue. Voilà un mois qu'on lui avait demandé de ne parler de ces souvenirs à personne et il n'avait plus d'informations. Avec adresse, il jeta un caillou rond sur la masse de cheveux blonds, éloignée de lui d'une centaine de mètres. Deux yeux bleus trouvèrent les siens, noirs. Le petit garçon avait son âge et était à l'Académie depuis plusieurs mois, malgré que l'âge pour y entrer était fixé à sept ans. Mère apportait parfois des fruits au garçon et Sasuke avait décidé après un combat difficile qu'il serait son seul et unique rival. Le blond avait déclaré d'un air important qu'il serait bientôt Genin et que Sasuke ne faisait pas le poids. Bientôt, Naruto trouverait un rival à sa mesure. Horriblement vexé, le brun avait déclaré qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible. Dubitatif, l'autre garçon avait déclaré que ce serait le cas, à moins que Sasuke, en plus de devenir son rival, ne devienne son meilleur ami. À contrecœur -qui avait besoin d'ami?- l'enfant avait accepté.

Pour être honnête, Sasuke ne le regrettait pas. Naruto avait beau être bruyant et un peu lent, il n'en restait pas moins une personne capable. Sasuke avait souvent entendu les membres de son clan faisant partie de la police se plaindre de la capacité incroyable du blond pour faire des farces et disparaître de leur perception. À terme, Naruto se faisait trouver, mais le délai minimum pour l'attraper après une farce était de trois jours et ce malgré le orange de sa combinaison et le blond de ses cheveux.

Il sera espion, marmonnaient certains membres de sa famille. Brillant commentaient les enfants, éblouis par son sourire.

Sasuke détestait que les autres enfants l'approchent. Naruto était à lui, c'était lui qui l'avait vu en premier. D'ailleurs, sans Sasuke, Naruto serait encore le paria parmi ses pairs.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Naruto était accroupi devant lui, les yeux brillants, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Son meilleur ami, se sentant rougir, l'envoya s'écraser au sol d'un geste sec.

"Oi, teme! C'est toi qui m'appelle, alors pourquoi tu me frappes!

-J'aime pas ta tête.

-Rquoi tu m'as d'mandé de vnir?"

Sasuke fit peu cas de la manière de parler de son rival, habitué. Naruto faisait cela pour ennuyer les autres, pour donner une raison aux critiques et aux insultes qui lui étaient quotidiennes, qu'il soit innocent ou pas. Ainsi, les gens l'insultaient sur une chose qu'il faisait et comprenait, plutôt que pour rien, comme c'était encore le cas.

Le brun expliqua à son meilleur ami les souvenirs qu'il avait vu et les explications de sa famille. Naruto hochait la tête, son esprit travaillant à plein régime afin d'assimiler et de comprendre. Distraitement, Sasuke les fit marcher dans le Composé du clan. Il les arrêta là où ils le faisaient toujours. La bâtisse était délabrée et seuls les enfants courageux s'y aventuraient. En somme, juste trois ou quatre gamins. Passé le hall imposant et sombre, le salon défraichit et la Salle du Thé moisie, une fenêtre en papier de riz fracassée autrefois coulissante donnait sur un jardin luxuriant et immense, avec des arbres imposants, des herbes hautes, des buissons et une marre aux eaux verdâtres et pourtant peu odorantes. Les enfants savaient par expérience qu'ils pouvaient chasser et pêcher allègrement, allumer un feu et cela sans être découverts par quiconque. La légende disait que seuls les enfants pouvaient voir le bâtiment et le jardin/forêt et que si l'on s'y aventurais seul, aucun adulte ne pourrait aider. Personne ne connaissait l'âge où l'on cessait de voir cet endroit mais Sasuke savait de source sûre qu'Itachi, s'il n'y était jamais entré, le voyait encore tandis que les adultes autours de lui et son cousin Shisui ne le pouvaient pas. Lorsqu'il avait été questionné, il avait balbutié qu'il fallait passer un cap lorsqu'on était un jeune homme ou une jeune femme, un cap important à la procréation future. Itachi avait rougit mais Sasuke et Naruto tentaient encore de comprendre.

Il passa la porte délabrée et constata avec agacement que Naruto, silencieux et gracieux, était passé devant et l'attendait devant le jardin. Sasuke ne prit pas la peine d'observer autour de lui, sachant que la perception de Naruto était meilleure que la sienne et que s'il y avait quelqu'un, il l'aurait senti. Le brun et le blond tiraient une grande fierté de ce qu'ils avaient accompli ici. Au fil des années, les enfants ayant eu le courage de s'aventurer dans le bâtiment s'étaient bornés à découvrir les pièces précédant le jardin ainsi que la cuisine de l'autre côté du salon et une salle d'eau accolée à la Salle de Thé. Les deux garçons, eux, avaient visité entièrement la maison, s'effrayant l'un l'autre, étudiant comme ils le pouvaient pour déchiffrer les joints de fermeture placés sur certaines pièces. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert une immense bibliothèque contenant des rouleaux vieux de plusieurs siècles et une salle d'entrainement qui n'avaient pas été touchés par les années. Quelques pièces leur restaient encore fermées cependant mais Sasuke était confiant en les capacités de son meilleur ami concernant les joints d'étanchéité. Sasuke avait un niveau basique, quoi que plus élevé que la plupart des ninjas de Konoha. Naruto, lui, était brillant. Il avait l'imagination et la patience nécessaire à cette discipline et ne se gênait pas pour user de ses talents.

Naruto entra dans le jardin et poussa un glapissement surpris lorsque trois renardeaux lui sautèrent dessus avec joie. Sasuke, plus classe, accueilli calmement les corbeaux qui se posaient adroitement sur ses épaules. Quelques tigres étaient tapis dans les fourrés et trois singes dormaient sur le même arbres. Quelques lapins profitaient de l'inattention des renards pour sortir manger. Rougissant de plaisir, Sasuke vit une marmotte sortir le nez de sa tanière pour humer l'air. Le brun, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, adorait cet animal. Et le blond, qui l'avait découvert, le taquinait sans pitié.

Avec douceur, il attrapa la marmotte et la plaça dans ses bras, avant de s'asseoir sur une énorme souche d'arbre. Plusieurs papillons s'envolèrent alors que Koko, le renard le plus jeune, posait sa truffe sur le pelage sec de l'animal endormi. Naruto était allongé sur l'herbe verte, un renard adulte contre son flanc. Le regardant distraitement, Sasuke sut que son meilleur ami réfléchissait. Enfin, le plus jeune se leva d'un bond.

"On y va.

-Aller où?

-Dans La Salle."

Sasuke frissonna. La Salle était une pièce du sous-sol qu'ils n'avaient jamais ouverte. Le brun avait failli le faire mais Naruto avait jailli et le lui avait interdit.

"Elle nous appelle. On le sent de l'extérieur. Nous irons quand on sentira que c'est le moment."

Sasuke ne voyait pas trop comment il saurait que c'était le moment, puisque La Salle l'appelait constamment. Il devait résister de toutes ses forces depuis des mois pour ne pas envoyer son ami au Diable afin d'ouvrir la porte. Mais Naruto avait des sens étranges et l'écouter faisait parfois plus de bien que de mal.

Le blond regarda Koko et celui-ci attrapa la marmotte dans sa gueule pour le déposer à l'entrée de son terrier. Peu contraignant, le petit animal s'y lova et se rendormi.

Sasuke se leva alors et, afin de cacher le tremblement de ses mains, s'épousseta inutilement. Naruto, cependant, semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne lui accordait pas d'attention. Inspirant chacun profondément, ils tentèrent de ne pas penser que, si quelque chose allait mal, personne ne pourrait les aider. Les deux autres gamins qui osaient s'aventurer dans la maison se contentaient d'aller dans le jardin et évitaient La Salle plus que les autres pièces. Ils seraient seuls.

Sasuke se retenait de trépigner alors que Naruto observait attentivement les joints placés sur la porte. Le brun savait qu'il faisait simplement une dernière vérification, les joints ayant été analysés, détaillés et étudiés en long, en large et en travers au cours des mois. Enfin, hochant la tête, Naruto débloqua la porte.

Rien de spectaculaire n'eut lieu. Les joints brillèrent puis s'effacèrent et ce fut Naruto qui ouvrit la porte. La pièce était assez grande et il n'y avait pas de meubles. Cependant, beaucoup d'orbes tourbillonnantes occupaient l'espace.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu faire un pas, cependant, son meilleur ami lui attrapa le bras et le coupa assez pour faire couler du sang, avant de faire de même sur lui.

"Allez, Sas'ke. Laquelle t'attire?"

Jetant un regard incrédule au blond, le plus âgé se rendit compte qu'effectivement, certaines l'appelaient plus que d'autre. Déambulant dans la salle, prenant soin de ne rien toucher, il finit par s'arrêter devant l'une des plus petites. Naruto, à côté de lui, fredonna.

"Allez, à trois."

Ensemble, ils touchèrent l'orbe et furent aspirés dans un souvenir.

.

.

"C'est le frère aîné de mon père!"

Le petit garçon, âgé de six ans, tenait dans ses bras un nouveau né. Il semblait perplexe.

"Sasuke-chan~"

Les deux enfants se tournèrent en même temps pour faire face à- Naruto?

"Minato-kun.

-Oh, c'est le petit Fugaku? Ohayo, mini-Sas'ke!"

Le bébé ne bougeait pas. Un instant, le visage de Minato se fit horrifié.

"Est-ce qu'il...

-Il est né sans chakra.

-Mais...

-Je lui donne le mien. Je lui donne tout. Le monde s'il le faut."

Minato parut perplexe. Avec un soupir, il s'approcha et lui donna aussi de son chakra.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'apportes pas à Mito-sama?

-Une Senju? Tu es fou?! Si mes parents l'apprennent, ce sera la fin du monde!

-Avant d'être une Senju c'est une Uzumaki. Mieux encore, c'est le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi. Elle a plus qu'assez de chakra pour t'aider.

Quant à nous, nous peinons à le maintenir en vie. Nous trouverons un mensonge.

-Père et Mère ont dit... Que ce n'était pas grave, ils ont déjà un héritier. Le second, il peut encore attendre.

-Oui mais toi, Sasuke, tu ne penses pas ça du tout. Tu as dit que tu lui donnerais le monde s'il le faut. Et dans ce monde il y a Mito Uzumaki."

Serrant le bébé contre lui, Sasuke fondit en larmes. Avec douceur, Minato l'emmena vers la Tour Hokage. Il entra dans le bureau sans attendre ni frapper et ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda à parler à Mito. D'un coup d'œil, l'Hokage sembla comprendre la situation et la femme arriva bientôt. Elle refusa d'abord mais les deux enfants levèrent vers elle des yeux larmoyants. Elle regarda l'aîné Uchiha.

"Tu auras une dette envers nous.

-Nous qui?

-Les Uzumaki. Les Senju. Le village.

-Et je la rembourserais. Peu importe le temps que cela prend. Shinigami m'en soit témoin, si vous, Mito-sama, sauvez mon petit frère, vous aurez la volonté indéfectible de vous rembourser d'un Uchiha reconnaissant. Tout le monde sait de quoi est capable un Uchiha reconnaissant.

-Il faut créer un sceaux.

-Je l'ai fait."

Elle observa le sceau et lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"Minato m'a aidé.

-Vous, mes chers, allez suivre un petit stage avec moi puis à Uzushiogakure."

Minato retint à grand peine une exclamation ravie. Il jeta au brun un regard d'adoration totale et les personnes dans la pièces semblèrent surprises de le voir briller. Littéralement.

Avec adresse, Mito dessina le joint au-dessus du cœur du nourrisson. Elle ouvrit son avant-bras et remplit de son sang une coupelle puis, avec un pinceau, retraça les traits délicats, insufflant son chakra. L'enfant était impressionnant. Honnêtement, elle aurait dût refuser, le joint était trop avantageux pour le bébé, bien qu'elle-même n'y perde rien. Elle donnait suffisamment de son chakra au petit pour qu'il développe le sien. Elle lui transmettait son sang et, par la même, un peu de sa longévité et de capacité à guérir bien et rapidement. Comble du tout, elle lui donnait un peu du chakra de Kyuubi, qu'il allait emmagasiner et développer, l'empêchant de mourir de blessures mortelles. Il guérirait de tout, ou presque. Une arme parfaite. En enfant en sécurité. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était la seule chose que voulait le petit Sasuke. Tendrement, elle prit le dernier né Uchiha dans se bras, insufflant le chakra de Kyuubi et le sien. Sasuke haleta, épuisé. Il n'avait presque plus de réserves et Minato n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement.

"Il lui faudra une semaine pour récupérer. Je le garderais avec moi. Trouvez une excuse pour vos parents."

Le brun acquiesça et, avec force, attrapa Minato, le plaça sur son dos et s'en alla.

Amusée, Mito songea qu'elle n'aurait de remerciement que lorsque tout serait terminé.

.

.

"Minato."

Accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre du cinquième étage d'un petit appartement, Sasuke, âgé de quinze ans, attendait que son blond ami ouvre les yeux. Il esquiva facilement le kunai que lui jetait ledit ami et attendit encore.

"M'l'est quelle heure?

-Quatre heures.

-Sasuke!

-J'ai une mission. De rang S. Veille sur Fugaku."

Sur ces mots, il fila. Minato soupira.

Il détestait lorsque son ami avait une mission de ce genre. Malheureusement, le jeune prodige était capitaine Anbu depuis trois ans déjà et n'avait, de ce fait, que ce genre de mission.

Le blond s'étira puis décida de se rendormir. Le jeune Uchiha avait rencontré et passé le test la veille, il n'aurait donc que des missions de rang D. Il songea distraitement qu'il devrait aller voir comment se portait Kakashi, son petit protégé puis sombra dans le sommeil.

.

.

"Nous t'avons trouvé une épouse.

-Non."

Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient dans la Salle du Conseil de la maison Principale Uchiha. Sasuke 1er faisait face à ses parents et aux anciens. Il semblait avoir 18 ans et un air déterminé sur le visage.

"Pardon?

-J'ai déjà une compagne parfaite.

-De l'amour? Pfeu! Mon garçon, tu épouseras la jeune femme que nous t'avons choisie!

-J'ai dit non. La femme que j'ai trouvé est un excellent parti.

-Et de qui s'agit-il?

-Aizawa Uzumaki.

-Tu te doutes bien, fils, que ce choix est hors de question.

-Vous vous doutez bien, père, que soit j'épouse la femme que je me suis choisie, soit je ferais en sorte de détruire les Uchiha. Vous et moi savez de quoi je suis capable. Ne l'ai-je pas démontré depuis que Fugaku est né?

-Mikoto-San est une femme très-

-Mikoto-San est trop jeune pour moi et semble ressentir un certain intérêt envers Fugaku.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, mon garçon!

-C'est pourtant simple : ce sera Aizawa ou la destruction du clan."

Il fut congédié et il sortit du Composé du clan. Dehors, une jeune femme rousse l'attendait.

"Aizawa.

-Ohayo, Sasuke. Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

-Oh, je pense que nous pourrons nous marier sans problème."

La femme sourit et lui embrassa les lèvres.

Plus tard, les Anciens du clan et le couple à sa tête déclarèrent à un Sasuke très suffisant qu'il pourrait épouser la jeune Aizawa Uzumaki.

.

.

La main de Minato était doucement posée sur l'épaule tremblante de son meilleur ami. Plus loin, Fugaku tenait dans ses bras un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche.

Une Medic-nin se tenait en retrait, semblant désolée. Sasuke, quant à lui, pleurait sans bruit sur un corps mou aux cheveux de feu habillé d'une simple robe de papier bleu clair.

"Sasuke..."

La voix de Minato était rauque, éteinte. Il lécha ses lèvres, tendu, et retenta sa phrase.

"Sasuke, comment veux-tu l'appeler?

-...

-S'il te plaît, Aizawa n'aurait pas voulu-

-Ne parle pas d'elle au passé!

-Aniki, son nom.

-Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Uzumaki."

L'enfant lui fut remis. Sasuke l'observa un long moment, puis lui fit un sourire doux.

.

.

Le brun se débattait avec un enfant d'un an, réfractaire à toute ingestion de nourriture. Soudain, il se tendit.

"Madara-sama.

-Aaaaah, le petit Sasuke et le plus petit encore, Itachi."

L'enfant, sentant la tension, se taisait.

Sasuke ne tournait pas le dos au nouveau venu et attendait que celui-ci parle.

"Alors, suivras-tu le plan?

-Je demande plus de temps.

-Pour décider?

-J'ai déjà décidé. Je veux plus de temps pour qu'Itachi soit en sécurité et en âge de se débrouiller.

-Je te donne quatre ans. Pas plus.

-Très bien."

.

.

Un Sasuke plus âgé traçait des traits délicats sur un papier fin et blanc. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Enfin, il eut le souffle coupé.

"Ça y est.

-Papa."

Petit Itachi de cinq ans se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sasuke lui accorda toute son attention. L'enfant alla se blottir dans ses bras.

"Tante Mikoto va avoir le bébé.

-Je vois.

-Tu n'y vas pas?

-J'attends qu'il soit né. Je porte malheur à ceux qui naissent en ma présence."

Itachi s'endormit. Enfin, un corbeau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sasuke réveilla son fils. Avant de partir, il le retint.

"Tu devras le protéger. De tout, de tous. C'est le rôle d'un aîné.

-Mais!

-Pas de mais! J'ai demandé la même chose à Shisui, pour toi. J'ai veillé sur Fugaku plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. S'il te plaît.

-Très bien! Comme un grand frère?

-Comme un grand-frère."

Bientôt, les deux Uchiha se trouvaient devant une chambre d'hôpital. Fugaku, radieux, leur présentait un nouveau-né.

"Voici Sasuke!

-Ah, Fugaku!

-Sasuke, c'est très bien! Mikoto est d'accord. Sasuke, comme le second Hokage. Comme mon frère aîné. Puisse-t-il être aussi fabuleux que toi!"

Le Sasuke plus âgé rougissait. Curieux, Itachi observait le visage de son protégé. L'enfant attrapa son doigt avec ses petites forces et le plus âgé sourit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Kushina apparut. Ils cillèrent tous, surpris, puis la saluèrent. Minato suivait derrière, plus modéré.

"Minato!

-Sasuke!"

Ils se sourirent niaisement puis reprirent contenance. Sasuke porta son homonyme et lui embrassa le front.

.

.

Sasuke passa son dernier coup de pinceau sur la feuille faite spécialement pour le fuuinjutsu et observa son œuvre.

"Avec ça, plus aucun Uchiha ne pourra contrôler le Kyuubi. Madara pense m'avoir convaincu, mais menacer la vie de mon frère et mon fils, de mes amis et mon filleul... Ce n'était pas la bonne tactique. Une fois libéré, Kyuubi sera incontrôlable par Madara, et Kushina et Minato pourront gérer le démon renard. Qu'en penses-tu, Sasu-chan?"

Bébé Sasuke, assis sur sa grosse couche, balbutia quelques sons avec un sourire adorable.

"Madara attaque demain, alors que Kushina accouche de Naruto. Minato et elle seront trop occupés pour remarquer ce que je fais . Le sceau sera plus faible alors. Et pour que le mien fonctionne, mon filleul adoré, il faut que je meure. C'est triste n'est-ce pas? Mais je protège ceux que j'aime ainsi."

Ils sortirent des souvenirs.

Sasuke, déconcerté, fixait sans le voir son meilleur ami. Lui-même était ailleurs. Sa mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. Et son père, Minato. Il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante qu'il ait jamais appris.

"J'avais la raison de sa trahison en moi depuis toujours...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Il faut aller voir mes parents."

Quand ils sortirent de la maison invisible, ils firent face à une Mikoto Uchiha surprise, puis très suspicieuse.

"J'espère pour vous, jeunes gens, que vous ne sortez pas de cette maison maudite?

-Maman! Comment montre-t-on ses souvenirs?!

-Pardon?

-Je sais pourquoi le frère de papa a fait ce qu'il a fait!

-Pardon?"

.

.

Ils furent amenés à la maison principale et durent faire face à Fugaku et Itachi, très sceptiques.

De manière abrupte, Fugaku expliqua aux plus jeunes comment mettre ses souvenirs à l'extérieur. Une fois que cela fut fait, il attrapa les plus jeunes, Mikoto prit la main d'Itachi et ils touchèrent l'orbe.

.

.

.

Le Sandaime Hokage écouta attentivement tout ce que lui raconta Fugaku Uchiha puis il l'interrogea aimablement sur sa santé mentale. Contrairement à son comportement habituel, Fugaku ne prit pas un air pincé, outré de l'insinuation. Avec calme, il invita le vieil homme à se joindre à lui pour rentrer dans sa demeure afin qu'il ait accès aux souvenirs.

Aimablement, l'Hokage refusa, bien conscient du coup d'état que prévoyaient certains membres de l'un des plus grand clans de Konoha. Avec un mouvement irrité de la main, le brun déclara que le Sandaime pouvait parler à loisir de l'endroit où il se rendait et prendre avec lui ses meilleurs Anbus.

À contrecœur, parce que l'homme en face de lui semblait autant agacé que suppliant, il appela Inu et Yume, ses meilleurs ninjas, prévint les anciens et suivi le chef de la famille Uchiha jusque chez lui. Avec une surprise horrifiée, il constata que Naruto était présent.

"Bonjour Naruto, que fais-tu là?

-L'enfant est le meilleur ami de Sasuke, et l'a aidé à découvrir ce secret, où voulez-vous qu'il soit?

-Vraiment?

-Oi, Jiji! Écoutes ce que nous avons à te dire!

-Très bien, très bien. Inu, Fugaku-San, vous plongez dans les souvenirs avec moi. Yume, vous restez ici."

Alors, il plongea.

.

.

Pour Fugaku, voir à nouveau ces souvenirs était déchirant. Il savait que son frère l'aimait. L'avait toujours su. Mais le voir, l'entendre... Sasuke lui avait sauvé la vie. Ses parents n'avaient fait que peu cas de sa mort probable. Et son frère, un enfant de six ans (et Minato, lui souffla son esprit. Minato, que Sasuke adorait. Que Sasuke n'a finalement pas trahit.) l'avait sauvé, avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour qu'il vive. L'aimait plus que tout. Il retenait encore ses larmes. Voulait pleurer seul, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Plus tard, lui ordonnait son orgueil, maintenant lui hurlait son cœur.

Sasuke et Minato étaient brillants. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais c'était surprenant de voir à quel point. Le joint avait été placé sur son annulaire gauche, et Fugaku avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche de naissance étrange.

Il voulait pleurer. Il se sentait heureux et triste à la fois de voir que son frère avait demandé à Itachi de veiller sur son cousin comme il veillerait sur un frère. L'enfant s'acquittait plus que bien de sa tâche. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de la dernière promesse faite à son père. Et Shisui, qui adorait Itachi. Shisui dont les parents ne s'occupaient pas. Shisui, que Sasuke avait élevé durant huit ans. Il devrait savoir, nota Fugaku, savoir que son père adoptif était resté fidèle au village, qu'il l'avait sauvé.

Il se sentit mitigé en voyant la scène du décès d'Aizawa. Son frère et son épouse s'adoraient, bien sûr. Et Fugaku lui-même aimait beaucoup sa belle-sœur. Mais, au fond de son cœur, il resterait persuadé toute sa vie que le véritable amour (platonique ou pas, Fugaku ne savait pas) de son frère était Minato. Minato, brillant et enjoué. Minato l'orphelin qui s'était lié d'amitié avec un Uchiha taciturne et trop intelligent pour ses pairs. Un blond incroyable que Sasuke avait défendu toute sa vie, qu'il avait adoré jusqu'à sa mort. Déterminé, Fugaku songea qu'il était temps que le fils de son sauveur arrête de vivre par lui-même. Son fils et l'enfant du meilleur ami de son frère s'adoraient, c'était comme une renaissance, une nouvelle chance pour l'amitié Uchiha/Namikaze. Une chance qu'il ne laisserait pas passer. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Madara Uchiha. Le véritable ancêtre du clan? Un imposteur? Un Uchiha renégat? Son frère avait su et avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de détruire son village. Il était mort pour le village, pour qu'aucun Uchiha ne contrôle le Kyûbi. Et Fugaku en ferait autant. Les Uchiha seraient les défenseurs de Konoha, cette maison que son frère aimait, pour laquelle il était mort.

Et ainsi changea l'Histoire.

Voilà!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Ciao ~


End file.
